Stories
To whoever the fuck wants to read this, So what if it's wrong to break the code of silence strictly enforced by a punishment of pure nothingness for all eternity? It's better than dealing with an eternity of mundanity and an inability to just fucking die. I mean, gods can't reincarnate so it's not like we can forget anything that happens ever. It's just one mind fucking jumble and it sucks. But I'm getting ahead of myself just a bit. I can't quite tell you what I am trying to tell you unless you know a few things before hand. First, you should know that the "gods" are real in a loose sense of the term. No, there isn't an invisible sky monster watching you like some celestial fucking Santa waiting for you to fuck up so he can put you on his "naughty" list and watch you writhe in flame. The gods just exist on a different plane of existence that seems to connect all alternate dimensions to one another. Us "divine" beings or whatever you could call us evolved just like every other life form we currently know of but with one stark difference. We, the first to evolve on any plane, didn't have "souls". When we noticed life forms evolving on other planets in other dimensions we noticed that they would die and something would fly through the thinly veiled dimensional rift into our world. That happened to be a soul and it would tend to fly into another dimension, sometimes getting stuck in our world until it could be driven out. That's when we decided as an entire people to help these curious little things travel through the dimensions. We deemed it reincarnation flow. Second, you should know about alternate universes. I know I explained it a bit up there but this is more in depth. There are alternate universes that are literally infinite. Whatever you can imagine or can't even fathom has a dimension of its own and they are all connected by our dimension. The alternates that are closest together are connected to each other as well and it forms sort of a web on top of our thinly layered dimension. We tend to watch all universes with life and stay away from the ones that don't. We also try our hardest to keep soul from entering the places that haven't evolved the soul yet, because unlike our world, the interference makes them completely collapse. So part of the regulation of the reincarnation flow is to prevent that from happening. Now that you know the basics I can tell you what I've been trying to for a while. Have you ever wondered how stories came about? Not like histories where there is no artistic flair what so ever, but like books, novels and pictures. Things that show a glimpse of what should be an alternate world to the very world you are living in right now. All of those are narrations of events or portraits of events that are ingrained in a god's mind. Not to say that humanity isn't creative or any other higher life form for that matter, it's just that most of the time the so called "muse" in the situation is a god with a hand over a receptive life form putting the words into their head, much like I'm doing right now. It's a very simple concept to wrap your mind around, I mean how do you think that the stories about far off galaxies or fantasy worlds with elves and all that had been thought up with such detail? It's a god's memory and when you live to hundreds of thousands of years boredom seeps through you and you MUST release it somehow. Ah, as I said, I'm bored too. So bored in fact I'm risking breaking the one rule that must never be broken just to get this shitty existence over with. Gods aren't supposed to let the other life form in on the little secret because in societies with religion bad things occur and any higher life form that knows a god exists tend to try and worship it, but I don't quite care since this society is going to hell anyway. Besides, it's a cruel joke to let you think all your inspiration is yourself when you are just following the ramblings of a god's time addled brain. But I should say right now that unlike you "soul" carriers, we god's have it better in a way. We can finally dissolve into nothing, which is what I'll do after I hit enter and put this on the net. Once it's there they can't delete it and everyone will know the secret. Sure we can't die natural death but we can still kill one another much like you human types do... Sincerely- No- Fuckin' - Body P.S. Sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes, I had to work fast before they came to kill me... Category:Theory Category:Gods